nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Shot
The Double Shot (or Double Shot Dart Blaster or Over Under Double Shot) is a 2003 Buzz Bee Blaster that holds 6 Micro Darts and Shells. It is similar to the Barrel Break IX-2. There is storage for four Darts and Shells in the stock of the gun. It is one of Buzz Bee's most popular blasters and it has gone through several redesigns. The first Generation was known as the Double Shot Dart Blaster but further generations dropped the "Dart Blaster" from the title. It has been released in two designs and two colours during its lifetime. It has a feature which can eject shells which is seen in nearly all Shell blasters today. The shells eject when the barrel is opened up for reloading. The Double Shot also has iron sights on the top that can be used for sharpshooting. The yellow Double Shot is the only one that is currently available while the blue one is discontinued. The Double Shot has the ability to shoot one or both darts at the same time. It received good reviews when it first was released. It was redesigned in 2011 and renamed the Over Under Double Shot on Buzz Bee's website. How to Fire Step 1: "Break" the blaster into two halves. Step 2: Insert the Micro Darts into the shells. Step 3: Insert the shelled Micro Darts into the two holes. Step 4: Put the blaster back together. Step 5: Pull back the trigger once to fire one dart, all the way to fire both. Product Description Quick-shooting, fast-loading gun will give your little one hours of safe-shooting fun. The over-under Double Shot shoots up to two foam darts or shell-shaped projectiles at once and sports a secret compartment for storing ammo. Includes four foam darts, four shell-shaped projectiles. Eject darts and shells automatically for quick, efficient shooting. Safe and easy to operate. Recommended for ages 5+. Variations DS1.JPG|The first variation, the 2003 kind. DS2.jpg|The second variation, the 2007 kind. DS3.jpg|The third variation, the 2998 kind. DS4.JPG|The fourth generation, 2011 kind. DoubleShot2-Pack.jpg|The Double Shot 2-Pack. DoubleShotSingleTekValue-Pack.jpg|A value pack with the Double Shot. New Style The Double Shot just had a redesign in 2011. This version was underpowered compared to the original design. It had a stacked barrel configuration, instead of the original side-by-side barrel configuration. The dart holder held two less ammo than the original, and only fitted if the ammo and shells were standing upright. Ranges on it were much poorer than the original, but about the same as a Tek 3s, thus making it one of the worst Buzz Bee Blasters. The packaging even changed. Instead of including with six darts and four shells, this version came with four darts and two shells. Review Original Blaster : |description=The Double Shot is Buzz Bee's signature blaster, and has been around for a long time. It uses shells, which brings down the rate of fire. It is also the prime rival for the Barrel Break IX-2. |Pros=2 shots at the same time, dart storage, widely available, good range for a Buzz Bee blaster, quite accurate |Cons=Uses shells, very long, poor rate of fire, inferior when compared to Nerf rival, can jam when ejecting |review by= GG360 |range=6 |accuracy=8 |reliability=8 |rate=4 |final comments=A decent blaster, and a good buy for Buzz Bee battles. }} New Style : |description=The 2011 version of the Double Shot is practically inferior to the 2003 one in almost every way. Not a single stat was improved in the redesign. |Pros=Slimmer blaster, easier to eject |Cons=Still uses shells, weak range, did not improve in any way possible, poor rate of fire, less ammo storage space |review by= GG360 |range=3 |accuracy=7 |reliability=7 |rate=3 |final comments= The new Double Shot does not meet the standards of the original blaster released in 2003. Fortunately, the old version is still available in most major retailers. }} Trivia * This blaster was renamed two times after its initial release. * The redesign for some reason decreased the capacity in the blaster. Category:Buzz Bee Category:Blasters introduced in 2003 Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:Blasters that fire up to 20-29 feet Category:Blasters that fire up to 10-19 feet